


A Not So American Birthday

by Sketchy_d00d



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: FACE Family, Gen, Party Planning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-09-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:22:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26588824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy_d00d/pseuds/Sketchy_d00d
Summary: America wants a big party but England declines saying they should celebrate as a family. FACE family! No pairing. Sorry it's so short, my brain fried halfway through...
Kudos: 7





	A Not So American Birthday

**Author's Note:**

> This is really old, yikes. Just cross posting again, I promise I'll get to fresh work soon.

"This is going to be awesome! Let's have a huge party with lots of fireworks, a huge cake, and invite everyone! Even that strange guy, Turkey." America grinned and flailed his arms excitedly. "This is going to be the best surprise party ever! Just don't tell me because it's for me."

"America." England held up a Han to silence the excited nation.

"Yeah Iggy?" The blond turned his blue eyes upon the other blonde.

"Maybe we should skip the party this year." England ignored the nickname.

"What? No way dude!" The American crossed his arms.

"I agree. You don't have to have a party every year." Canada whispered.

"Dude! There's a ghost in here!" America jumped and hugged England.

"Get off of me!" The English nation shoved the American back into his own chair.

America pouted. "We can't skip the party."

"Yes we can. Let's skip the party and spend the day together as a-" England stopped and glanced at France, shivering at what he was about to say. He grit his teeth, "As a family."

"Oui. I agree with Angleterre." France nodded.

America frowned. "But the cake... It was going to be epic..." He made a pouty face which was promptly ignored by the other three.

Needless to say America reluctantly agreed and enjoyed a day in the park with his oddball family. He was even allowed to get a cone of ice cream.

**Author's Note:**

> FFN: sketchy-d00d  
> Tumblr: sketchy-fic  
> Twitter: sketchy_writes


End file.
